Birthday Blueberries
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: "Wanna go for a ride?" The question was accompanied by a gentle smile, one that Shinkai returned. Ah, meant to be a leisure ride.


**Birthday Blueberries**

* * *

"Oi, Shinkai." Arakita poked the redhead lightly in the side from his position on his bed, earning him a questioning glance. "Wanna go for a ride?" The question was accompanied by a gentle smile, one that Shinkai returned.

Ah, meant to be a leisure ride.

"Sure, let me grab a water bottle."

It was still fairly early in the day, but the mid-July sun was present and accounted for, and the air was already taking on a heated tinge.

Not long after, both cyclists were on their way to the nearby scenic bike trail. Not much was said, aside from random everyday tidbits from one to the other, the two mostly taking the time to enjoy the scenery that they so often had to ignore, biking by at breakneck speed for practice.

And yet, Arakita felt that, for once, he was the one showing more enthusiasm for the impromptu ride.

He also noticed that Shinkai had fallen slightly behind him, instead of right beside him like usual, prompting him to peer over his shoulder at the redhead. "Shinkai? Are you feeling alright?"

Shinkai started. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't eaten much yet is all." The statement was accompanied by a lighthearted laugh, but Arakita felt his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Hah? _You_ haven't eaten?"

Shinkai pouted slightly. "Well, I had some blueberries after I woke up, that counts!"

Arakita rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go back?"

Shinkai huffed. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Oh really?" Arakita grinned. "How about we go a little farther than usual, huh? Care to see who can make it up the hill first?"

The hill Arakita spoke of was just that. Hardly able to be called a hill, but the incline was rather steep, and neither were specifically climbers, so Arakita felt it was fair.

Shinkai grinned. "You're on!"

And on it was. Arakita made it to the top, albeit very slowly towards the end, but a little red flag was raised when he glanced behind him to check on Shinkai.

The sprinter was actually _off his bike and_ _ **walking it up the hill**_. And if that didn't send Arakita warning signals then nothing would.

But before he could comment on it, Shinkai muttered a few choice words and got back on his bike, riding along with Arakita down the hill.

"You know…" Arakita began subtly. "There's a park a couple blocks ahead, lets stop for a breather."

Shinkai nodded and voiced his assent.

Arakita didn't fail to notice Shinkai falling slightly behind again, and he didn't manage to catch up in the two blocks to the park.

They were just coming upon said park, almost to the promised shade, when Arakita heard a single, rattling cough.

He whipped around to face Shinkai, a mantra of _oh shit, oh shit, Oh SHiT_ running through his head.

"Shinkai?"

But Shinkai didn't even look at him, and Arakita was officially having an internal freak-out now, slowing, then coming to a stop and dismounting his bike as quick as he could as Shinkai stopped a ways in front of him.

Arakita didn't fail to notice that Shinkai had stopped very near a trash can.

But the redhead didn't even make it that far, and Arakita wasn't even able to get a word in before Shinkai doubled over, vomiting _bright fucking_ _ **red**_.

Arakita sucked in a shocked breath. "Shinkai!?"

The redhead managed to make it to the trash can for the next bout, but Arakita had his face turned skywards, eyes closed in silent prayer that he was seeing shit and trying desperately not to panic.

In a feat of rather impressive willpower for him, Arakita forced himself to look again, just to make sure, but now the substance looked…neon… _pink?_ And…wait, was it turning _fucking_ _ **purple?**_

…

' _THE FUCKING BLUEBERRIES.'_ Arakita's mind shrieked, and the raven felt his knees go weak with relief, needing to grab a hold of his Bianchi to steady himself.

All the while Arakita was getting his shit together, Shinkai had taken his water bottle and rinsed his mouth out, and all things considered, he looked normal, and well, enough that Arakita took it upon himself to shout himself hoarse just for the occasion.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS? IF YOU WEREN'T FEELING WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME. NONE OF THAT 'I WON'T LOSE TO YOU' BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Arakita could have continued, he had a feeling he would later, but right now, after this little outburst, he really just wanted to sit down and calm the fuck down before he made _himself_ sick.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Keep it together Yasutomo.'_

"Can you make it to the shade?" The raven jerked his head in that general direction.

Shinkai laughed nervously. "What shade?"

Arakita looked at the trees ahead, only a few paces away, shot Shinkai a glare that, any other time, promised a kick, and grabbed his bike, making his way there without the redhead.

Shinkai chuckled a bit, but followed behind him.

As soon as they got to the shade, Shinkai was on his back, splayed out in the grass, eyes closed.

Arakita purposefully walked a few paces away, throwing himself down with unnecessary force while still managing not to injure himself and desperately trying not to work himself up any more than he already was.

After a few minutes of silence, Arakita got fed up with the way Shinkai was laying. It couldn't be any kind of comfortable.

He stood, walking over to plop down near Shinkai's head instead, slamming his water bottle down next to him and grumpily nudging Shinkai's head off the ground at the questioning look he got for his trouble, slipping underneath the other so that Shinkai's head rested on his thigh.

What followed was a lot of, "You're a fucking moron." And "I can't fucking believe you." And "I fucking hate you." And "What in the fuck is the matter with you?" But there was more than a few of "I'm sorry." In the mix as well.

At long last, Shinkai reached up and took one of Arakita's hands. "It's not your fault you know. I didn't start feeling really bad until we got to the bottom of the hill." He smiled sheepishly at Arakita's disapproving scowl.

The raven turned away and grumbled bitterly. "Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack back there, asshole."

Shinkai chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Yasutomo."

Arakita shook his head, sighing. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Of all the days I could have ruined it just had to be today." The raven ran his free hand through his hair in frustration.

Shinkai smiled and shook his head. "You didn't ruin it, not even close. Don't worry, this is nothing."

Arakita side-eyed him, squinting suspiciously.

"Really, I'll be okay, Yasutomo."

The corners of Shinkai's mouth lifted even more, and Arakita sighed, reaching out to tuck a bit of hair behind the redhead's ear. "You're such a dumbass."

Shinkai huffed a laugh. "But I'm _your_ dumbass."

Arakita sighed again, this time a little lighter, almost fondly. "Yeah…yeah you are."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **I hate myself for that title. I fucking hate blueberries. Seriously, all of this, almost to the fucking word, happened to my partner and I today, just put me in Arakita's place and he in Shinkai's. Everything went so horribly wrong. Have you ever seen anybody vomit nothing but blueberries? IT LOOKS LIKE FUCKING BLOOD. LITERALLY, RIGHT AFTER, IT'S THIS BRIGHT-ASS FUCKIGN RED AND LETS JUST SAY I DIDN'T TAKE IT VERY WELL.**

 **And quite honestly if he actually knew that I posted this and turned it into a fic for Shinkai's birthday he very well may die of embarrassment, BUT THAT WOULD SERVE HIM RIGHT, THE SHIT.**

 **So yeah, enjoy this weird-ass fic if you can, I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but oh lord, today has been an adventure TTwTT**


End file.
